


Proving People Wrong

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [64]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #68 - Degradation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving People Wrong

Degradation. That word defined his existence in its entirety. It didn’t matter where he was, who he was with, what he was doing, constantly it was degradation that he received. Always.

When he lived in America, he was put down for his accented English, for his habit of dropping articles, putting objects before verbs, leaving out subject, and just in general butchering the English language. Although, to some extent he should be grateful for that treatment, because it gave him the determination to truly learn the language, something that comes in handy whenever he wants to cuss out the other members until he, and they, is blue in the face.

When he came to Super Junior, he was demeaned for his Korean, which had suffered when he learned English. He was teased about his about his lack of friends in Korea itself and because of this he withdrew into himself. Which in the end, only caused more remarks like “Kibum, you are so cold and heartless. I bet you wouldn’t even cry if your parents died. I can’t be friends with someone as heartless as you.” It became a struggle just to survive.

But every once in a while, as if to prove them wrong, he flashed a smile, and the fangirls melted, and he knew he was supposed to be here, supposed to deal with the buffoons in the band with him, because someone in the crowd is going through what he went through, is going through, and his smile just might make it easier on them to deal, if only for a moment. Moments, after all, are what life is built upon.


End file.
